fantasy_supersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Super Playing
The Fantasy Super League is one of the main reasons that THIS wiki was made. There are MANY wikis on DC/Marvel/etc superheroes/supervillain wikis. But they do not keep track of wins, losses, critical blows, and injuries to the characters. This idea is still very much in it's beginning stages. What gets points, and how many. Obviously to be fair, when starting a Fantasy Super League, you need to start **on that date** meaning events that happened in comics prior to starting are not considered. HOWEVER, if you know that a super has an injury, ailment, etc that WILL be included in comics that come out after that date, that can obviously be advantageous in determining who is on your team. Styles This is where things become a little different from Fantasy Football. There are 2 styles of Fantasy Supers. * The first is closest to Fantasy Football. In normal Fantasy Football, you must watch the games, and get scores accordingly. In classic Fantasy Super League, it works the same way. You read the comics, you watch the shows, you watch the movies etc... and you tally points based on their wins, losses, ties, blows and injuries. * The second style is for roleplayers and LARPers. You make you own games. Most LARPs have set rules which must be obeyed. You base points on wins, losses, ties, blows and injuries in the RP or LARP. You should **NOT** combine the 2. If you have a Fantasy Super League that DOES decide to combine the 2 styles, that is fine (this is all in fun, after all, make your own rules, but STICK to them!). Max Amount Of People In Your Team This is still up for debate. I think 5 heroes/villains/antiheroes/Capes/Supers is the best number. Obviously there are comics that have dozens, or even hundreds of members in their team. This is overkill and makes things uninteresting. Can You Steal The Tech Of Opponents Depends on the style of Fantasy Super League you are playing. If you are LARPing, or simply roleplaying, then yes, absolutely, IF you can come up with a plausable manner in which the tech was stolen.... which could be if it was stolen using telekinetic powers to bring it to you, if you can teleport into a location, snatch it and bring it with you etc. If you are playing the classic way, which is where you are going only by what happens in the actual comics or shows... then if it happens in the comic or show, then yes of course. Magneto stole his shielding hat, after all. What Gives And Takes Points This still needs to be panned out. But things that should effect points so far are: * Winning a battle (which doesn't necessarily have to leave the opponent dead, just retreating) * Losing a battle * Significant blows (not a mere punch, but something like hurling somebody a significant distance away, or something that would leave an average human being in serious injury or death) (This includes psychological attacks) * Receiving a serious blow/injury somehow, whether it be from another Super, or otherwise (This includes psychological attacks) * Significant strategic move * Friendly fire (killing or wounding) would take points away * Being kidnapped, or taken as a POW